Beautiful Things Can Happen In Morganville Too
by angel-girl-35
Summary: Things have settled down in Morganville, the four friends are no longer in as much danger and they can finnaly have a life of their own. There are big changes that Claire is going to have to go through, but she is not alone. Surprises are in store for the whole gang. I suck at summaries. Promise the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Things Can Happen In Morganville Too**

**This is my first fanfic, hope you like it. I don't own Morganville Vampires or any of the charachters in this story. That privledge goes to Rachel Cain sadly. Also I am sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes.**

**~~Claire P.O.V.~~~~~~**

I was laying in bed after waking up tp my alarm clock goiing off. It was seven in the morning and I had to be at class in one hour. I roll over and look at Shane's sleeping form. How he can sleep through my alarm clock is something I still can't figure out.

I lay there watching him sleep. All the pain, worry, and anger is gone from his face. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I take him in from his shaggy brown hair to his toned body. I still cannot believe that a guy like him would go for a girl like me. I am not very pretty or have runway features like some of the girls I am sure he has dated. Yet he still makes me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. I know that there is no better guy for me than him.

Slowly I reach over and tough his cheek. I run my fingures threw his hair and he stirs. Scooting closer I place a kiss on his bare shoulder. I feel arms wrap around me and look up to see him opening his eyes to look down at me.

"Good morning." I say to him looking up threw my lashes. He kisses my forehead and I lay my head on his chest.

"Morning." He says in a sleep huskey voice. I kiss his chest and his arms tighten around me but then he pulls slightly away. Dissapointed I look up only to have his lips meet mine. Instantly my body reacts to him and my lips part, Shane moaned as he deepened the kiss. I knew I should get up and get ready, but I never wanted this to end. I felt shane's hands roaming up my back, inching closer to my bra clasp. I could stay here in Shane's arms all day happy and content, or I could go to college and raise my B up to an A again.

Sighing I pull away, not compleatly, but providing much need space. He looked down at me dissapointment filling his face, but his eyes were wild.

"What's wrong?"

I sigh and say, "I have to be at the college in an hour."

He pulls me into him once more. "Stay here please." His lips brush my ears as he speaks.

"I can't, I have school." even as I said it I knew that staying in his arms would make me forget all about college.

Shane kissed the spot below my ear. "So. You can always skip. It's not like missing a day will matter much with you being a genious and all." I shivered as his breath brused my neck and he grinned. He knew he was winning, but it wasn't fair because he knows what I like.

"I can't, I have a B from not showing up because I was fighting for our lives. I have to go." I sounded weak even to me.

Shane didn't bother to respond. He just kissed my neck and lightly sucked on that spot that always makes me melt in his arms. I felt him smile; he knew he had won.

Just as I was giving in there was a knock on my door. "Claire I'm going to work soon! If you want a ride you better hury up!" Eve yelled from the other side of the door. I used the distraction to slip out of Shane's arms and off the bed. Shane's head fell back against the pillow as he accepted defeat. I went to my closet and found a t-shirt and jeans. A quick glance at Shane showed he had his arm over his eyes. I put on mu clothes and walked over to the bed. I grabbed a pillow that had been on the ground and threw it at him.

"Hey what was that for?" I had to laugh.

"For being lazy. Get up I have to leave soon."

Sighing heavely he said, "FIne, but you owe me."

I walked out of my room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Micheal was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and the paper in hand. He looked up and gave me a small smile before sipping his coffee.

"Hey Claire, Happy Birthday." I stopped and relized that today was my birthday. I was nineteen at last. How I survived this long in Morganville is a mystery.

"Thanks. Where's Eve?" As if on que, Eve came busting in from the living room.

"Happy birthday Claire Bear!" Eve gave me a hug and planted a kiss on my cheek no doubt leaving a vivid red mark.

Eve was dressed in a black tank top with a smily face with fangs on it and a black and grey skirt with black fishnet leggings and her boots. Her makeup was much the same. black eyes and blood red lips. She left her hair down to show off the newly added blue streak.

"Here you go." Eve handed her a small black box with red wrapping and a black bow. I ripped open the wrapping and looked in the box then blushed a furious red. Inside it reveled lace and slik in black, red, or both. Eve had gotten me super lingerie. I knew the wrapping paper would cover more.

"Eve!" I shouted at her. She smiled and Micheal raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What? I know fpr a fact that you don't own anything like this. You'll thank me later."

Micheal shook his head and laughed. I turned my glare on him. "Did you know about this?"

He raised his hands and shook his head, " No that was all Eve. I got you something less...interesting." This one was wrapped in pink and didn't have a bow. I opened it and looked inside. It was an album of photos taken from before Morganville and after I moved in. I stopped on one picture of me and Shane. We were hugging and he was kissing the top of my head while i smiled like a teenager in love. It was easy to tell that we didn't know the picture was taken.

"Where did you get these?" I asked Micheal.

"Your mom emailed them to me. That one has to be my favorite picture of the two of you. In all the time i have known Shane he has never been more comfortable than when he is with you, You bring out the best in him Claire." My eyes were watery and both Eve and Micheal came over to hug me.

"Wow, why is everyone hugging my girlfriend in the middle of the kitchen but me?"

We broke free and I hugged Shane then showed him the album. He smiled than pulled me into the same embrace as the picture. "Happy birthday Claire." I smiled and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. we stepped away from each other and I noticed that Eve, Micheal, and Eve;s presant were all gone.

"So I was thinking that later tonight we could go out. Get dinner, see a movie. something to celebrate your birthday. What do you say?"

"I would love to, but right now I have to leave."

"Yeah. Don't worry I didn't forget your presant, I just want to give it to you tonight. And belive me, It will be a big surprise." I stood up on my toes to kiss him.

"I can't wait."

Eve came in and we left. She asked me what she thought Shane was going to give me. I told her that I had no idea, but somehow I knew it was going to be really good. I was still thinking about it as I walked to my first class. What could Shane get me that would be as surprising as he says? Oh well, I willk see tonight.

**Thank you again for taking time to read this. I also want to apologize again for bad spelling. Your reviews are welcome and in fact are encouraged. I don't tend to take long when writing so I may have the next chapter up by next week unless i have things happening that stop me from writing. Thank you all. Shane Collins 3 :p**

**-angel-girl-35**

here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this took a day to write. I have no idea what most of my teachers were saying, but I finished it cause most of you seemed to like it. Thank you for all of your good reviews. I don't own Morganville Vampires or the charachters in it.**

*******Shane P.O.V.*******

Damn Eve. If she hadn't interupted me and Claire, I would be a very happy man right now. Oh well, Claire did have to get up to the college. Now i was stuck in the house with my vampire best friend. I still don't know how i had managed to not stick a silver stake in his chest. Acctually I do know, it is Claire.

I walk into the living room to see Micheal sitting in his chair strumming his guitar. It was a tune I don't notice. He must have a gig coming up. I picked up a controler and started killing some zombies. When I had one I looked over to Micheal.

"Hey living dead, want to kill some other living dead creatures?"

He shook his head. "No, not really." I shrugged and went to get a Coke. I sat back down on the couch and flipped threw the channels. Finding nothing I decided to listen to Mike play his guitar.

"Hey are playing a gig tonight?"

Yeah. Why?" He kept playing his guitar as he talked.

"I wanted to take Claire for her birthday." As I said it I relized "Acctually I have a better idea. Can you take Eve with you? I've got a better idea in mind."

Micheal stopped playing, frowned, then looked at me. "Shane I really don't want to know about your sex life." He sighed, "Don't break the house."

I laughed. "No that's not what I was talking about.?" Although it was what I wanted, but he didn't need to know that.

He raised his eyebrow. "Then what are you planning that you need everyone else out of the house for?" The more I thought about what I was going to do the more nervous I get."Um Shane... you alright bro?" How could he tell? Oh yeah, my heartbeat?"

"Um..." Could I tell him? He had to go through this with Eve. Maybe he could help. "I'm goint to... propose to Claire." I wispered it but I knew his supernatural hearing picked it up.

"What" His face was kinda priceless.

"Unless your magic vamp hearing suddenly dissapeared you heard me."

Micheal shook his head and sighed. "Shane marring sombody is a really big step. Are you sure you're ready for it?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. "Micheal I love Claire. Tonight I am asking her to marry me, spend her life with me, and I don't give a damn about what you think."

"You're gonna prose to Claire? This is so awesome! My little Claire Bear is gonna get merried!" Eve was standing in the door way jumping up and down. You know for a goth chic she is really cheery.

"If you're home, where is Claire." She normally goes home with Eve or calls me.

"She is still at the college. She had to make up some test. She said she will call you when she is done." As soon as she said that my cell rang.

"Hey, ready to come home?"

"Yeah. I finnished the test in chem. That was too easy." I laughed. That's my little genious.

"Okay. Be there soon." I hung up and told Eve and Micheal I would be back.

"Hey Eve."

"Yeah?"

"Don't let this slip."

"I would never do something like that." she gave me her _innocent_ smile then walked up to her room.

I met up with Claire at Common Grounds. She was sipping a coffe net to a window and looking out at everthing. Every time I see her she takes my breath away. Her hair is so soft and when the sun hits it, it turns a golden red color. Her eyes are a nice chocolate brown that melt when I look into them. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Now if only I can get her to belive that.

I walk over to the table and sit down. She looks over then smiles at me. I lean over to kiss her. "Ready to come home?"

"Yes. What are we going to do?"

"You'll see." We got up and walked out of the coffee shop. We held hands as we walked home never talking, just loving being close to each other.

Eve and Micheal were gone by the time we got home.

"Where are they at?" Claire asked me.

"They must have left early for Micheal'd gig." Claire walked into the kitchen. I noticed a note on the coffee table then read it.

Shane,

We have a surprise for you, but if Claire asks, say you did it. Have fun and make my Claire Bear the most happiest woman in the world.

Love,

Eve

Well thats a little strange.

"Shane?" Can you come here?" Claire called to me from the kitchen. I walked through the doors and saw what they ment. There was a whole dinner set up for us and in the middle of the table was a vase of roses with two candles on either side of it. I also saw a cake over on the counter.

"Did you do all of this?" She looked up at me suprise filling her big brown eyes.

"Well um... Eve told me to say yes so... yes." Claire laughed and kissed my cheek.

"I will tell her you did."

I lit the candles then turned off the lights. We ate in almost complete silence. When we were don I got up then lit the candles on the cake. I stood behind Claire, held her waist, then whispered in her ear, "Make a wish." She shivered then closed her eyes. After a second she blew out the candles.

After eating a pice each and gettinng frosting on both our noses, I walked her out into the living room were I turned on some music. It was a slow song and I held out my hand to Claire. She took it and I pulled her close. She laid her head on my chest and I rested my chhek on her head. We swayed to the music untill the song was over ant the next one came on.

"What did you wish for?" I asked her breaking the silence.

She blushed then looked down. "Well... um...I wished that this would never end." She met my eyes for a second before looking down.

"I love you. I have loved you for three years. We faced everything in Morganville together and still managed to stay alive. If it wasn't for you I would be dead." I relixed now was a perfect time.

I took her hands in mine and lowered herself to one knee. I looked up into her suprised and watery eyes and said, " I don't know what I would do without you. I never want to find out. I never want this to end." I reached into my back pocket and took a deep breath. " Claire Danvers, will you marry me?" I held my breath untill she told me her answer.

With tears in her eyes she said, "Yes. Yes Shane I will marry you." I jumped up huged her tight in my arms and kissed her strong and deep. I placed the ring onto her finger.

"It's so pretty." She said.

"It was my mother's" She kissed me again only this time we didn't pull back. As the kiss got deeper I lifted her in my arms and vcarried her up the stairs to her room. I laid her down on her bed and our kisses got deeper, touches hotter, and soon we were skin to skin. I couldn't think anythig else besides I love this girl, my fiance.

Once we were done we stayed in beed wrapped up in each other. We heard Eve and Micheal come home and heard their laughter. "You know we will have to tell them soon."

"Well they sort of already know."

She laughed and laid her head on my arm. "You know you really surprised me. All day I was trying to think of what you were planing. Never once did you proposing cross my mind."

"Really. Not once?"

She shook her head. "No. Don't get me wrong I loved that you did. God knows how many times I thought or dreamed about it. I just thought you weren't ready."

I kissed her head then her lips. " Belive me I was ready. Just waited for today."

We held each other some more. Happy to be close knowing that this would now never end. Except this is Morganville, happy endings never seem to happen for us.

**I don't know if I will be continuing this I am kinda stuck. Your reviews are welcome and also some ideas you think I sould write if you want me to continue this. Thanks.**

**angel-girl-35**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it took me really long to update sorry. Been having issues with my laptop. I hate it and need a new one. Thank you for all your good reviews and ideas. Well here is chapter 3.**

**I do not own Morganville Vampiers.**

**~~~~~ Claire P.O.V. 2 weeks later~~~~~~**

From when I woke up tp now I was extreamly happy. I was lieing in bed with Shane. He was on to of me kissing my lips, my neck, my shoulders, everywhere. It was bliss. That was until someone came pounding on my door.

"Shh." my fiance yold me without moving his slips from my neck.

"

Claire wake up! We have a lot of work to do!" Eve yelled from behind my door.

"If you value your friendship you will leave right now." That was Shane.

"Shane Collins you have a lot of things to do too. Ypu both better be up and down here in five minuets or I will drag up out!" I heard he clomp down the stairs in her boots.

"We better get down there before she comes back up." I told Shane.

He sighed. "Yeah. Dammit I just wanted a little time alone with you. Well more than a little." He kissed my neck again.

"Yeah soon we will be aloe without distractions." Shane's eyes lit up and he gave me a sexy half smile.

"Soon future Mrs. Collins, I will be your only distraction."

I gave my best shot at a sexy smile. "I love the sound of that."

He kissec me. "Good." We stayed that way untill we heard Eve's boots hitting the stairs as she marched up to my room. We both jumped up and Shane handded me his shirt which I put on just in time for the door to open. Eve stood in the doorway hands on her hips and lips pressed into a thin line. Her black eyeshadow intesafied the glare.

"You two go put some clothes on. I really don't want to see all of you Shane." Well at least he had on boxers, I thought.

"Hey I can't help it if I'm hot. Besides you were the one who barged in here. You're just lucky I had time to put on my boxers." Eve just rolled her eyes and walked away.

After we dressed and went dow to the kitchen Eve gave all of us things to do. "Shane you need to be fitted for your tux." Shane said nothing but let out a soft groan. He hated dressing up let alone going to a tailor and have them poking him with needles while asking him stupid questions. "Clair we need to get you a dress. Micheal you will be helping Claire's parents find the decorations. I sent them a list of what we need."

Shane interupted her. "What will you be doing during all of this?"

"I will be helping Claire get her dress and also finding myself one." She walked away to make breakfast.

They were all talking about their plans and Eve was yelling at Micheal telling him no strip clubs. I backed her up anf they gave in. When I was finished with my omlet I sat back and listened tomy friends talk when I suddenly became very sick. I ran for the bathroom and was vaugly aware of Shane running behind me.I slammed the bathroom door shut and heard it hit something. As I was spilling my breakfast into the toilet I felt someone pull my hair into a pony to avoid my mouth. A hand was rubbinng my back and I heard Shane's deep voice whispering soothing things into my ear. When I was done paying my respects to the porcelen throne I sat back meaning to lean on the wall but found myself wrapped in Shane's arms. He rubbed my neck and shoulders for awhile.

"What happened" he finaly said.

"I don't know. One second I was fine, the nexi I got really sick."

"Well how are you feeling now?" I shrugged my shoulders and started to stand. Suddenly I felt dizzy and started to fall, but Shane caught me and helped me get steady.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need a hot shower and some mouthwash." I brushed my teeth then went to turn on the water.

"Mind if I join?" Shane's voice was low and taking on a suductive tone. As much as I wanted to say yes, I couldn't.

"Not today. I don't really feel all that sexy now." Dissapointment flashed in his face but was soon replaced with his sexy smirk.

"I could help with that."

"No Shane. Not right now. Maybe later."

He looked a little sad but got over it and bent down to kiss my head. "Don't fall." Was all he said before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

I got in the shower and let the warm water hit my back. I don't know what caused my random sickness. This also wasn't the first time it happened. Three days ago I was running late for college and grabbed a poptart on my way out the doors. By the time I got there I was running for the bathrooms instead of my first hour. I ended up eating five mints and two sticks of peppermint gum to get the taste and smell out of my mouth. I have never had a problem with poptarts or omlets before.

When I finished my shower I went back down stairs.

"Hey, what's up zombie killer?" I asked Shane who was busy shooting zombies just nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"How ya feeling?" Micheal asked. He was sitting in his chair with his guitar out but wasn't playing it.

"I'm fine now. I told Shane all I needed was a hot shower."

"Well she wouldn't let me make it hot so it was just a shower." Shane said as the victory music played on the game. Micheal choked on laughter as Shane grinned at me as he got up from the couch. I glared ay him and his grin got wider. "I have to leave soon. will you be alright?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"Yes. I will be with Eve. Don't worry." I kissed him and he wound his arms aroud my waist.

"It's my job to worry about you. As long as we live in Morganville I will never stop worring." He kissed me harder and I heard Micheal clear his throat. She shot him a glare and he just laughed.

"Alright Shane you need to get your butt to the tailors and Micheal you neeed to go meet Claire's parents." Shane kissed me one last time and said goodbye as Micheal did that same with Eve.

Not long after they were done did I hear Amelie"s voice behind me. "I don't remember granting you permission to marry. As your protector it is in my duty to do so." I froze. Crap this is not good. Slowly turning around I was met with her ice blue eyes. Her pale blond hair was down and it went to her lower back. She had on a white dress that seemed to float when she walked. Her necklace was gold with the founders symbol on it. She truly was the ice princess.

"I.. um... You didn't?" It came out sounding like a question.

She smiled slighty. "Well if you had asked I would have said yes."

There seemed to bea lump in my throat. "What about now?"

She smiled at me. "Now I will still grant you that permission. Even if you had never asked I would still have said yes. You have given so much fot Morganville that this is the only way I see fit to repay you. From what I hear you haven't yet found a dress. Am I correct?"

"Um.. yes. I mean no I haven't found a dress. We were going today."

"Perfect." She then motioned to one of her guards who brought on a long white bag. "I wanted to repay you for all your hard work and was informed that you and Mr. Collins were going to be married in one week so I had this dress made for you."

This was when Eve decides to walk in th room. "Holy mother of dimonds. That dress is.."

She searched for a word but I filled it in. "Perfect." It truly was. The color was an off white, slighty blue tint. There was lace, sheer fabrics, and what looked to be dimonds on it. It looked like it should belong to a prinncess on her royal wedding.

"I am glad you like it. Will you try it on?" I nodded and started walking up the stairs with Eve in tow. We went into my room and next thing I know is I am being helped into the dess. At one point Amelie swated Eve's hands away telling her she wasn't doing it right. Soon she anounced that she was done and Eve pulleed over the full length mirror. I gasped at the reflection.

The dress fit perfectly. the sweetheart neckline accented my chest and the waist gave me shape when it flared out around my body. "I look like a princess." I told them. They laughed slightly.

"You look like Cinderella." Eve told me. Amelie nodded in aproval. I don't know what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around Amelie and hugged her. She was shocked but after a few seconds she hugged me back. Well sort of, her hands just rested on my shoulders. I backed away. "Im sorry. I just wanted to thank you and couldn't find words. I'm sorry ma'am."

"That's alright. Now lets get you out of that dress so it isn't ruined."

After we were done Amelie asked Eve if she could speake with me alone. Eve nodded and went downstairs. I sat on my bed and Amelie stood across from me. She looked at me awhile before sayinf something that was a suprise as hell.

When we were done she said, "Well I must get going. Claire I advise you to tell Shane. I am glad you like the dress." Before I could say anything she was gone. I stayed in my room the rest of the day and finnaly heard Shane come in.

"Hey babe. What's wrong?" He sat on the bed the took me in his arms and laid us both down. Could I tell him now? What would he think? I guess I am going to have to find out.

"We need to talk." He looked at me. Cancern filled his eyes, and something else... Fear?

"Those are never good words to hear coming from a woman's mouth."

I smiled then kissed him. He relaxed. "No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

I chewed on my bottom lip and looked away from him. He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head to look me in the eyes. "Claire? What's going on?"

I sighed then told him what Amelie told me. "Shane I'm... I'm pregnant."

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter may be up soon or not. IDK because I an having wirters block. Thank You. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here is the next chapter hope u love it. I do not own Morganvile Vampires. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ C.p.o.v.**

Shane looked confused at first, but then it settled in. Surprise filled his face and his mouth dropped open. "Are.. are you sure?" His voice was unsteady.

"Yes I'm positive. Amelie even confirmed it. Don't ask."

He looked at me for awhile then suddenly a grin spread across his face. "I'm gonna be a dad." He kissed me firmly and I pulled back, surprised.

"You're not mad?" "Mad!? Bow could I be mad? I'm going to be a husband in less than a week and in nine months I'm gonna be a dad." I laughed.

"That's all? No comments about how we are to young?"

He laughed too. "I hope it's a girl and she looks just like you." He saw my expression and sighed. "Honestly Claire I'm not mad. I am 20 you are 19. I have a job and you are in college and you have a job too. We aren't that young and we can take cafe of ourselves. That's what matters. I was already planning on spending my life with you. A baby isn't going to change that, in fact it is just making my decision more rock solid. I love you," He kissed me. "And the little person our love made possible l." He kissed my stomach.

"I love you too." I soon fell asleep as Shane told me what our lives will be like in the future. He was even coming up with names, it was so cute. I couldn't be happier if I tried. Yet my stomach had other ideas.

Shane laughed as my stomach growled loud enough to wake the dead. "Sounds like your hungry. I'll make you something."

We got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. "Where's Eve and Michael?"

"They went to your parents to talk about the decorations and things." Thank god. I didn't think I could tell them right now. I'm kind of afraid Michael will rip off Shane's head then get help from my dad in ripping off other important parts.

"What do you want for dinner?" Shane asked while looking in the pantry.

I thought for a second. "How about Mac & Cheese?" "Sounds good, and easy." I laughed. I was the cook in the house. The only thing Shane could make really well, besides BBQing, was chili cheese dogs.

He started to boil the water and went to get a coke from the fridge. "I should probably make an appointment with the doctor. Do you want to come with?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss something like that."

"Good. I will call. How's tommorow sound?"

"Okay. I have nothing planned but you might want to talk with Eve. She has been going crazy with all the planning."

I buried my face in my hands. "I really didn't want to say anything today. I'm kind of afraid of what Michael will do to you."

Shane laughed. "He isn't going to do anything. Even if he tried what can he say? Him and Eve got married when they were younger than us."

"I know that, but if he tells my dad..." i trailed off.

He knew what I meant. Shane kind of flinched. "Yeah, didn't think about that one. I mean it took him a lot of convincing to let me ask you to marry me. This is not going to be fun."

I sighed. He's right, my father was probably going to blow up on us and say we are to young and Shane is to lazy and yada yada yada. "Maybe we could wait until after the wedding. He might not be as mad."

He nodded in agreement. "That could help."

We were both thoughtful for a moment, then I said, "You know I am really glad the wedding is less than a week away. I really don't want to look like a balloon on my wedding day. It wouldn't be pretty."

Shane pulled me into a hug and kissed me head. "You could never not be pretty."

I smiled up at him. He bent his head down to kiss me. It was slow and filled with love and passion.

"Whoa! Okay yeah not something I want to walk in on. Get a room." Eve said while shielding her eyes, but a smile was on her face.

"We had one then you walked in." Shane told her.

"Oh shut up Collins. You know what i meant."

Shane's grin turned devious. "Consider this your payback." Eve's mouth dropped and i started laughing. A few months ago me and Shane walked in on her and Michael getting hot and heavy in the living room. Both me and Shane stayed away from the couch until Eve cleaned complaining that nothing happened on it.

I ate my Mac & Cheese while Shane played video games with Eve and Michael plucked at his guitar. I finished my dinner and went into the kitchen to clean my plate. I decided it would be best if i called the doctor now than wait till tomorrow a d possibly not get an appointment. I looked for the number then got the phone.

"Hello. Morganvile Hospital. My name is Kate." Said a tired sounding woman with a somewhat scratchy voice.

"Hi. Um, my name is Claire Danvers and I want to make an appointment." I said it softly so Michael didn't hear.

"Okay sweetie. What for?"

"Well I'm pregnant," I whispered it even lower just in case. "And I want to get an ultrasound or whatever it is?" Oh please don't let Eve or Micheal walk in.

"Alright, how many weeks has it been?" The woman on the phone asked.

"Well um I don't know. I have been having morning sickness." How long does it take to get morning sickness?

"That would be about 2-3 months then. Alright Miss. Danvers, come in tomorrow at noon." She hung up after that.

"Thank you." I told to the dial tone.

"Who was that?" I jumped and turned around to see Michael standing just inside the doorway.

"Oh um, my mom. She called to make sure you guys got home safe." Well that sounded believable.

Michel's eyebrows came together and he was silent for a moment until he said, "Claire if something's wrong please tell us."

"Nothing is wrong. Please just drop it." I walked out of the kitchen leaving a confused Michael behind.

Shane and Eve were still playing video games so I grabbed my backpack and thought i would catch up on homework. I sat down next to Shane is on the couch as soon as Michael walked out of the kitchen. He kept glancing at me every so often.

When they were done with the game Eve wanted to watch a movie. She picked out a scary movie and i cuddled up next to Shane. He wrapped his arm around me and i laid my head in his shoulder. I ended up falling asleep in his arms despite the girl on screen screaming as she was caught by something or someone in the dark.

Soon i was woken up by Shane carrying me up the stairs into my/our room. He laid me down on the bed and i felt his soft, warm lips touch mine. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty."

I smiled up at him and opened my eyes. He was above me, his dark brown eyes looking into mine. His shaggy brown hair was falling into his face. He really was handsome and he was mine. As if he could read my thoughts his mouth lifted up into that sexy half smirk. This one was deep, sweet, and filled with love. It was intoxicating, he was intoxicating.

"We are less than a week away from our wedding day." I told him. "Less than a week away from the happiest moment of my life. Then we will be 7 months away from the next happiest moment of our lives."

Shane smiled then captured my lips with his. After a few moments his lips moved down my neckband between the valley between my breasts. His hands lifted up my shirt, but only to just under my boobs. He kissed my stomach where the baby was growing and held his hands on both sides of what i just noticed to be a small and barely there bump.

He sat back and pulled off both his shirt and pants and got into bed beside me. "There are only two things i want and in less than a week i will get one of them." He told me while taking me into his arms. We laid facing each other.

"What is the other one?" I asked him.

"That this baby is a girl and she looks just like you. I hope she has your brain and your heart. If the baby is anything like me..." He trailed off and shook his head. He thought he was bad. It's not his fault his dad wasn't much of father. Plus he grew up in Morganvile, you have to be tough to survive this town.

"Then the baby will be just perfect." I responded, "I don't really care if it is a boy, girl, or has 2 heads. It is ours and that's all that matters. It will be loved, cared for, and happy."

"What did I do good in my life or even a past life to deserve you. I mean I am not the best person in the world."

I laid my hand on his cheek. "No your not perfect, but neither am I. We fit together like 2 pieces of one puzzle. I couldn't have asked for a anyone better." I leaned in and kissed him before he could respond. We laid wrapped in each other arms and surrounded by our love until we both fell asleep. Tomorrow we would get to see if this baby was a boy or a girl. I couldn't wait.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I have a favor to ask all of you. Review and leave a 1st and middle name 4 a boy and a girl. Idk if their baby is going 2 be a boy or a girl yet. Haven't even started the next chapter. Thank you. ~ angel-girl-35**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. I know i haven't uodated in awhile and im sorry but it looks like it will be awhile before i do. My laptop decided now was a good time to crash. So i have to get that fixed now. i also have a bad case of writers block. Ok i just haven't really sat down and thought about what i was going to write i have had other things going on. (meaning boy trouble and drama.) i promise i will start writing again soon. Any ideas you have for the next chapter would be nice so please review and leave your comments. thanks

angel-girl-35


	6. Chapter 6

**First off I am really really sorry for not writing anything in a LONG while. My Microsoft office stopped working, then my laptop crashed :'( then fly f***king internet was down. Let's just say I hate technology and it hates me. Well I finally am able to post the next chapter of Shane and Claire's story**.

C. p.o.v

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital next to my fiancée Shane. I was so worried that I couldn't keep still. I kept thinking what if the baby isn't healthy? How am I going to tell my parents? What will happen? The thoughts were swirling in my brain like a tornado. my anxiety was building with each passing thought. Then they all stopped as I felt a warm hand lay on mine stilling the fingers I have been unconsciously tapping on the hardwood armrest. I look up into Shane's soft brown eyes.

He smiled at me then said, "Everything will be OK. Stop worrying so much." I held onto his hand as he squeezed mine.

"I can't. I keep thinking about the baby, then about Michael, Eve, and my parents. Then I think about the wedding and then I think about the baby again. Its like my brain is on constant replay and I can't turn it off."

Shane leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Everything will be fine. I promise. The baby will be healthy, I can handle anything Michael and Eve dish out, although I admit your dad scares me a bit, and the wedding is being planned by Eve. You don't have to worry and I will be beside you every step of the way."

He bent his head and placed a quick kiss on my lips. I smiled and a lot of the worries I had went away. I love Shane so much. He always knows how to make me feel better. I told him this too.

" I know, "he responded, "it's one of my many talents." He winked at me. I slapped his shoulder.

"Claire Danvers?" a nurse holding a clipboard call my name.

Shane and I stood up and we walked over to the nurse who told us to follow her. We were led down the white hallways until we stopped in front of a door. We walked into the room and I noticed a machine with a monitor on it. The nurse told me to sit on the bed then asked a few questions and I answered them as best as I could. I looked over at Shane who was sitting in a chair looking bored.

"Alright the doctor will be in shortly." the nurse said then left.

"You look really bored over there." I told Shane. He stood up from the chair and walked over to me.

"Well I can think of better things to be doing right about now, but I am behaving myself."

I laughed at how he worded that. "I feel the need to pat your head and say good boy."

"As long as I get a treat." and winked at me.

I blushed and he kissed my cheek. Just in the door open in a young female doctor walked in. She was a little taller than me, had black hair and from what I could tell brown eyes. She was also pretty. I never pay attention to Shane when a pretty girl walks in but I guess now couldn't hurt to try. I looked over at Shane to after seeing the doctor walk in looked over at her for a whole two seconds then look back at me. He smiled, gave me a kiss, then set back down in the chair. Meanwhile I smiled inwardly at the thought that Shane doesn't really notice other girls around me. Soon the nurse was rubbing that cold gel on my belly, Shane was holding my hand, and I was holding my breath. The nurse paused and concentrated on the screen, she smiled then look down at me.

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl!"

I let out the breath I was holding and started to cry was so much emotion. I looked at the screen and saw the fuzzy black and white picture of my baby.

"Hi baby. Its mommy."

I felt a little bump against my stomach from the inside. My smile got wider and I cried harder. "She kicked! Shane! Here, feel!"

I pulled his hand to my stomach where I last felt the bump.

"Hey Baby, Daddy is here too. Can you say hi to Daddy Please?" I told the baby. I felt a kick again and saw Shane grin. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"So," the doctor began, "do you have a name in mind?"

Shane look down at me. He had left it up to me to decide the name, and I knew exactly what was going to be.

"Yes. I know a name I want. It's Carrie Alyssa Collins."

"That's a pretty name." the doctor told me, but I didn't respond because I was locked in Shane's gaze.

He bent down and kissed my forehead, cheek, nose, and finally my lips. I could feel his happiness, love, and a tiny bit of grief covered for now by his love for me and our unborn child. When he pulled away it was too soon and only enough to separate our lips by an inch.

"Thank you." Shane whisper to me and I felt his breath blow over my face and tickle my nose. My response was to bend my head up and kiss him one last time before we had to get back to reality.

As Shane stood up, I looked over to the doctor who politely walked over to a desk and busied herself with paperwork while Shane and I were in our own little world.

"Well we will just get everything cleaned up and you two can be on your way."

After wiping the gel of my stomach and changing back into my shirt, Shane and I started walking to the hospital exit. We had to pass the blood bank were a vampire walked out of the door and Shane pull me close to him while staring daggers at the vamp.

"Come on Claire let's get out of here." Shane told me as he tugged a little on my arm. "I hate hospitals but not as much as I hate-" Shane was cut off by a familiar voice saying our names.

"Shane? Claire? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh fu-" Shane started at the same time I was saying, "Michael! Hi! What are you doing here?"

His brow shot up as if to say, Really you need to ask? Then he shot a glance back at the blood bank doors. Realizing why he was here I shuddered.

"Well this was a nice surprise but I am a little hungry so Claire and I are just going to go. See a back home buddy."

"Wait! I still want to know why you were here. Shane you don't owe blood and Claire doesn't have to give blood so why else would you go down this whole way? So unless you were going to go look at all the new born babies why else would you-" Michael cut off and his he looked at me then his eyes darted down to my stomach where I could see a very faint bump starting to form. He noticed it then look back up at me and I saw a very small smile play on his lips. I don't think Shane noticed it though.

"Shane."

"Yeah buddy?"Shane's voice was sarcastic and filled with venom.

Michael looked at Shane with a half smile on his face. "Way to go. You just gave yourself a death sentence straight from Claire's dad."

"You're not mad?" I asked Michael.

"Well a little mad, but you and Shane are getting married and you are almost 20, you get to make your own decisions."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Yes I am a little protective over you and take the big brother roll to extreme, but you are just so young. Sometimes I still see that scared little girl with a really bad bruise on her I am pleading with me to stay at my house and not let you go back to the dorms."

" I understand that. Thanks, and I mean for everything."

I backed out of his hug and took hold of Shane's hand.

"So the big question. What are you going to name it? "

Michael asked us with a smile on his face. I love that he was happy for us and that Shane can stay alive and still have certain parts attached.

"We want to name it Carrie Alyssa Collins. "

Michael's teasing expression softened. He understood the importance behind the name.

"That's a perfect name for her."

"Well we have to go. Now that you know we should probably go tell my parents. " I heard Shane groan. " It will be OK. I won't let them do anything."

Shane snorted. "Yeah okay, I don't think anything can stop your dad when he's angry."

10 minutes later we were sitting at my parents kitchen table having a glass of iced tea. My mother was cooking lunch and my father was sitting across from us reading the paper while occasionally glancing at the ring on my finger. Shane was looking uncomfortable so I laid my hand on his. He looked over at me and I nodded. He took a deep breath, closed eyes, then smiled at me.

"Mom, Dad, we came here because we wanted to talk to you."

My father laid down his paper and my mother turned toward us while wiping her hands on her apron.

"What do you want to talk to us about honey?" My mother asked.

"Well we recently learned about something and well..." I looked to Shane, I just didn't know how to say it. He squeezed my hand then went on for me.

"Claire is pregnant. We learned about it recently and just got back from the hospital visit."

Shane said it kinda fast but I knew my parents heard. My mom's hand over her mouth and shock and my dad was staring daggers at Shane. My mom surprised me because she was the first to speak.

"How long until the baby is born?"

"Almost 6 months." I answered. "It's a girl."

Again my mother surprised me by speaking instead of my dad.

"What's her name going to be?"

"Carrie Alyssa Collins."

Now my father decided to speak. "Not that I don't like that name, but where did you come up with it if you just found out you are pregnant?"

"Well I always wanted a little girl named Carrie and Alyssa was the name of Shane's little sister." I felt Shane's lips press down on the top of my head feather light.

"It's a very pretty name." My mom said.

I don't like this, but at least you two are getting married before the baby comes. But you can't back out now boy. You got my baby girl pregnant. You are in this for life."

"Daddy!" I started but Shane cut me off.

"With all due respect sir I would never do that. I am nothing like my father was. I will be here for Claire and our child until the end."

I put my hand on his shoulder. I looked up into his eyes and my my love reflected in his own. "And I wouldn't have you any other way"

Breaking the moment my mom said, "Alright you two. You should head home. It's getting dark." We said our goodbyes then left for home.

When we got there we saw Eve standing in the living room with her arms crossed and a guilty looking Michael sitting in his chair.

"Um... Hi Eve. What's up?" I asked her. She gave me an annoyed look.

"Don't what's up me. How? Okay no, not how. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you not tell me you were pregnant? I had to find out by walking in the front door then asking Michael what's up and he blurted out Did I you know Claire is pregnant? I was like what the hell?! Why didnt she tell me?!"

"We didn't want anybody to know until we knew for sure. We just wanted to know if the baby was okay and if it was a boy or a girl."

Eve sighed. "Yeah I know. Michael told me her name. I love it. It's so sweet."

"Are you mad?" I asked her.

She laughed. "No not really. I am way to happy to be mad. I'm going to be an aunt!" She jumped up and down then hugged me.

"Okay scratch that. I am mad about one thing."

Worried I asked, "What?"

She threw her arms up in the air. "Now I have to plan a baby shower to! I can never get a break!" We all laughed at her.

"Admit it," Shane said, "You love planning all of this."

"Just a little." was her response. She smiled all small evil smile. "Well Shane you know what this means don't you?"

"What?" He asked, brows knitted together.

"You are going to be Claire's personal bitch for the rest of her pregnancy. You will have to do everything she asks just so we don't die before the 6 months left over is up."

I spoke instead of Shane. "Anything I want?" I teased him. A flirty smile playing on my lips.

Shane grinned. "Oh I think I might just live this."

Michael busted out laughing.

"Fuck." Eve said. "That backfired."

"Damn right." Shane told her. "I just hope she stays like this the whole time." He winked at me. I slapped him.

Truth is this is how I wanted it to stay to. I wanted the funny moments like this to last forever. I couldn't wait for the wedding and the birth of me and Shane's baby girl. I couldn't wait for the start of the family I always dreamed of. Who would have thought something as beautiful as this could happen in Morganville?

**Ah. The ending of another chapter. Again sorry it took this long. Technology just hates me. So please review I love hearing what people have to say. Good or bad. Like I always say any ideas are good. Anything to help me keep writing. Thank you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

****Read note before continueing***** **

**I know this isnt my story but it is some of my best friends poems she made. She doesn't think they are really good and I want to show her that they are. So please help me show her that she is an amazing writer.**

**Who know maybe she will even write a fanfiction sometime**.

Feelings

Feelings change. One day you love the next you hate. Love and lust, dislike and hate. It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to get a crush, and a day to love. But it takes a life time to forget. One day he cares, the next he could care less. Your feelings are important. A person could hurt or help them. Feelings are something unknown. You may feel feelings for a certain person. Feelings love and happiness, others you may feel dislike and hatred. Feelings can be the difference between two people. Feelings are important in every way.

Madi Clark

Born to be Different

12, 15, 25, 39, 40, 54, 101. Since when do numbers define how old we have to be before we can love? Fat, ugly, skinny, pretty, gorgeous, disgusting. Since when do adjectives define our physical appearance? A+, B-, C+, D-, F. Since when does one bad grade define how smart we are? Nice clothes, cheap clothes, decent house, mansion, luxury car, I-Phone, $100, purses, since when does the stuff we own define how happy we are? Since when did you think everyone will hurt you just because one person did? When did you lose your smile because of one bad thing that happened? Since when did you change yourself because one person didn't like who you were? Since when did you start thinking and acting a certain way because you saw someone else doing it? Since when did you become the same when you were born to be different?

Madi Clark

Cliff Hanger

I...I... Can't let go. I am barely hanging on to this ledge. Screaming for help doesn't do anything. It echos loudly in this lonely place. Shadows are my only friends. Should I just let go and hope for a better life beyond? Or should I cling to the ledge and hope help comes? I know from now on my heart is mine and no one else's. As I begin the climb back up the cliff with new found strength I will live once more.

Madi Clark

Thank you for reading her poems. I know its jot something normally done but I didn't have anywhere else to show them where people might actually read them.


End file.
